Hunting Monsters
by Lord Capricorn Black
Summary: A post-war story were our famous thrill seeker chooses a path that no one expected. Joining him a disgraced witch hopes to find a new place in life, but in this world, some monsters are human-shaped. Looking for beta On Hiatus


_**A/N: So I got this idea for this story in my head while watching Castlevania on Netflix. This is a Harry/Narcissa just a heads up in case that's not to your taste. Also in this story, Voldemort only made one Horcrux that being Harry but since he believes that the ritual is flawed he never attempts it again. Voldemort dies at the Ministry while dueling Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore, Sirius dies during the duel distracting Voldemort so Harry could make the kill. In the aftermath, the Death Eaters lead by Bellatrix and Lucias start their war to avenge their master lasting 4 years in earnest followed by their defeat due to the Hero know as Death's Hunter. The story starts in 2005. **_

**Epping Forest December 25, 2005**

The small town of Hunter's Boon was nestled right next to the great Forest; the main attraction is the massive Hunters Lodge that sat upon the hill looking over the town like a small was a popular spot for many amateur and veteran hunters alike. But that was during the fall when the game was plentiful but it was the heart of winter currently snow covered the ground. Silvery flakes drifted down, glittering in the bright light of the winter sun. The blackbird swooped down to its nest. The sun was rising and the thick blanket of snow was now visible. Icicles on the trees dropped with a smash. Like glass cracking and shattering, the weather was frosty and the snow was glittering. A chilled squirrel hopped from tree to tree, carefully trotting on branches. The ghostly wind broke the peaceful sound of silence. The snow was damp, every step felt like walking in mud. The horizon was candy red. The sun shone a dandelion yellow along with strokes of carrot orange. Large flakes feel as if angels in heaven were having a pillow fight. The snow was beautiful and shimming as it was cold and sharp. Crisp, white, pristine, shining covering that transformed the landscape making it a magical land full of wonder and undiscovered mysteries. A figure could be seen in an emerald cloak making her way across the white land.

Narcissa Malfoy was not in a pleasant mood, every step was slow and wet as the snow touched her knees with each step. She had hoped to avoid this by paying for a Portkey that she thought would land her right in the walkway of the lodge, not across the town. As she passed by the glow of the house windows she couldn't help but sneer at the people inside. Muggle's were the reason for everything bad happened to her, She lost her Son, Sister, and Husband in their fight the save the Wizard world for losing its soul. Now she was by herself in the world her friends shunning her as the political climate shifted and also the loss of her gold did nothing to but worsen her situation.

But nothing everything was lost while she was boxing up all her possessions from her home that had been foreclosed by the bank, she had found Lucias folder of all his dealings with favors and connections he had made. Hoping that she could rebuild her life with this information she had made one of her first contacts with a man named Horn Greywood the owner of the hunting lodge. Finally reaching the huge oak doubled door that she tapped her wand against the knocker, a moment later the doors were opened by an elf clothed in fur.

Stepping into the door Narcissa instantly felt the warmth of the massive fire that was raging in the sitting area. It was homely, but not plain. A pair of mighty antlers adorned the mantle of the rustic lobby. A great fur rug covered the floor of golden wood panels. Thick, luxuriant sofas were crowded around the flagstone fireplace, forming a semi-circle. The fire pit was filled with wooden logs, flickering with flames. The polished lobby desk was made of cherry-wood. Warm smells of home-cooking wafted through the warm air. The cozy atmosphere was a welcome change from the remote, frigid forest.

"May Boney take the Lady's cloak to be cleaned and dried?" the house-elf spoke in a gruff voice. Not even gracing the creation with a response she unclasped the cloak and dropped it into the waiting arms of the house-elf. Doubling checks her appearance in the mirror she straightens the wrinkles' on her spotless white blouse and brown pants. She glanced down at her fur boots she had acquired for the season scrunching her nose at the mess she cast a quick cleaning charm on her boots.

Deciding she was presentable enough she walks up to the counter. "Name madam?" the lady behind the counter asked. "Dromeda Black" the Bookkeeper flipped through her logbook for a few seconds "Ah yes a weekend stay in room 13 here is your key Madam." Collecting the key Narcissa headed to her room each one of the doors glowed gold with their respective number, she opens the door the room was dimly lit with the horn-shaped wall sconces that hung on the mute colored walls like earrings. Thick velvet curtains hid the long windows across the walls, just leaving a shy peak of the woods beyond. Two antique couches stood the opposite sides of each on the hand-woven rug in front of the ashen fireplace, accompanied by rich velvet and bronze wing-chairs that stood as sidekicks. And in the middle opposite the fireplace place was a queen-sized bed that looked like it had been carved straight from a tree. Two pillows rested at the head of the bed, sheets and blanket were pulled back as if they were expecting her.

Setting her travel bag on the bed she fished out her lavatories and her towel and headed to the bathroom. The bathroom had an earthy feel, the walls were large format tiles of w honed travertine and the floor was made of dull brown tiles. The vanities were of dark wood and the counters were brilliant white wood. Slipping into the bath Narcissa could feel the aches leaving her body, she sunk in up to her head covering the rest of her body in the warmth. An hour later she stepped off the bathroom and sorted through her bag. Picking out another white blouse but this time closing a red skirt with black leggings, she finished hey look by putting on some black riding boots and her hair braided.

The sitting room which held the massive fireplace had tables set in the surrounding area, choosing one near the fire Narcissa sat down. A few minutes later a robust waitress walked up to her.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have wine?"

"I believe we have a port wine is that acceptable?"

"It will do may I please have a menu?"

"We only have the meal of the day ma'am."

"Prey tells what the meal of the day is?"

"Charred venison with stewed potatoes', is that what you want ma'am?"

"It will do I suppose."

The waitress walked away leaving Narcissa to look over the information in the folder again, seeing who else was in this area. The waitress arrived again with her wine, taking a sipped she smiled at least the wine is good. Suddenly the cool air hit her as the double door was opened and in swept a man.

The first noticeable thing was his dueling robes that were made of dragon hide '_Expensive' _ thought Narcissa examine him more as he handed his cloak over to the same house-elf, she saw his shins, arms, and chest had some sort of green scale attached to the robes. A sword hilt was visible over his left shoulder wrapped in cloth and leather, and dagger handle was seen strapped to his right hip with a belt that had sever pockets attached to it. As he moved closer to the sitting area Narcissa realized he was easily over 6 foot and broad-shouldered hinted a life of physical demand.

"May I sit with you?" he asked in a baritone voice, gesturing with her hand he took the chair opposite her. She studied his face intently his wild black hair was pulled into a ponytail streak of white salted his hair and beard. His face showed dozens of scars some cutting into his hairline on his right side. She made an involuntarily gasp as she saw his eye-patch over his right eye, his left emerald eye shown amusement that matches the grin on his face." I know I give Mad-eye moody a run for best-looking face, Hunter Peverell pleasure to meet you." She nodded her head _'A Peverell! Yes, this might the chance encounter I need." _ "Dormenda Black likewise"

Her meal appeared right after that giving her a chance to collect her thoughts as Hunter ordered his meal opting for mead instead of wine. "So what brings you here Miss Black?" Hunter asked as he grabbed his tankard and took a drink, "I'm here to meet a potential business partner, How about you?" He took another drink before answering "I work in the area as an expert monster hunter." That was not what she was expecting." And how did you find yourself in such a dangerous career?" He grin grew into a smile "Faced my first dragon at 14 loved the thrill of it so after the war was over I decide to try my hand at it." Narcissa blinked in surprise "What kind of school makes fourteen-year-olds fight a Dragon?" This seemed to be the question he was waiting on "Hogwarts during the Tri-wizard Championship" She paled as her eyes flashed to the lightning scar on his forehead "Pleasure to see you again Lady Malfoy last time I saw your son took my eye.'


End file.
